


Merlin

by Eldanuumea



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (1998)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldanuumea/pseuds/Eldanuumea
Summary: A poem about Merlin





	Merlin

Merlin the wizard, wizen-faced in your memories -   
     recalling sweet Nimue,   
     recalling the power's first surge,   
     reaching beyond material limits,   
     wondering who you'd become.

Merlin of the green eyes, winsome in your hesitancy -   
     fearing the magick,   
     fearing the old ways,   
     reaching beyond the dark vision,   
     hoping to become servant of light.

Merlin of the feathered cape, wonderful in your willfulness -   
     hating the cruel,   
     hating the vengeful,   
     reaching beyond a king's lusts,   
     seeking to heal the land.

Merlin of the good heart, wild in your surprising power -   
     watching over Arthur's youth,   
     watching over the broken Nimue,   
     reaching beyond ambition,   
     revealing Pendragon's sword.

Merlin of Avalon's mists, wide-eyed in your innocence -   
     foreseeing a queen's betrayal,   
     foreseeing a son's treachery,   
     breaching fleshly limits,   
     finding peace in the Grail's promise.

Merlin the wizard, warrior in your suffering -   
     claiming the true seat of power,   
     claiming our hearts' true faith,   
     reaching across the dark centuries,   
     reminding us what can be.


End file.
